Who is she?
by Sacrificed Angel
Summary: A new student has come on a scholarship named Mizuki Siena but Kyoya can't find a file for her anywhere. She looks normal, acts normal, but on the same day she arrived, something all over the globe had happened. The international singer, Rachael Aayuzawa had gone missing from the face of the earth. Is she Rachael Aayuzawa, or is she someone else entirely? What does she want?


**My first fan fiction for Ouran High School Host Club. I don't own the anime nor the manga Hope you like it... -Raven**

Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed throughout the hallways of Ouran's grand hallway as students scurried to their classes so they won't be late. The hallways bare with large lockers, classes starting the beginning of another school day. A student walked lone to their designated class. He wore a black sweat shirt and a pair of fading blue jeans, grey sneakers at the bottom, ending his clothing. He put up her hood, making it cover his eyes so no one could see his hair nor his face. Books were held to his chest as the student walked down the halls to his first class. Classes went by quickly and no one bothered to talk to him, but about him. He just ignored them and went on with themselves. Everything was normal, going just perfectly for the new student at Ouran High. He sighed as he went into the last class for the day. The instructor was annoyed of the students," No, you have to hit a major key sopranos. Altos, you guys tone one down. Oh? Now who is this?" The instructor had turned around to see the new child," I'm the new student." The instructor's face brightened," Finally! You can sing this song for us as an example right? Here you go."

The gave the student the paper sheet and shushed the others and gave the signal to the pianist. The student cleared his throat and began," Kizuite ita honto no himochi wo. Tsu taeru no ga teomo kowakatta," Everyone's breath hitched. It wasn't a he like people have been saying. The new student on a scholarship here was a girl... but then they relaxed into her singing. It was a melodious tune that were like bells in their ears. She stopped singing to look at the instructor," Ano sensei, are you okay? You look like you're in a daze." She said, looking up, her eyes still covered up though. The instructor snapped out of it," H-huh? Ah Mizuki-san, I'm fine. Now you guys all heard what it should sound like now right?" Everyone nodded," Well then let's continue with the rehearsal and Mizuki-san, you go right next to him over there, alright?" She nodded and walked up there next to the male at the end of the line at the far right hand side," Now let's begin."

~-_-~End of School~-_-~

"Welcome!" Seven voices rang as the doors to the supposedly 'empty' music room. Rose petals flew into the person's face as she walked in," Ano, I thought this room was supposed to be empty." An unemotional voice said. Kyoya brought his glasses up as he saw who had come in. It was the new student here on a scholarship,'_ Mizuki Siena. The new female student here on two scholarships.'_ Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to Mizuki," Oh? Why is this commoner here? Shouldn't you go back to the commoner areas?" Hikaru asked, bringing her chin up. She backed away," Please don't touch me like we know each other. She pushed him away a little, making him fall onto his bum, his ego bruised. Honey went over to her," That was mean! He didn't mean anything!" He said, sadly looking over at the twins. She picked him up," Sorry about that." She said, walking over to Honey," He was just shocked so don't worry senpai." Hikaru then walked over to Kaoru but accidentally slipped and fell onto the floor, his face getting a little scraped in the process.

Kyoya sighed," looks like you're going to need to bandage that up Hikaru, unless you want people to see that cut of yours. And the Host Club starts in twenty minutes." Kyoya looked up at her with a smirk," Which means someone would have to help with that." Mizuki's eyebrow rose as she stood her ground in front of Kyoya," You guys must be the host club girls are squealing about." She murmured She just stared at all of them as they cam closer and closer to her. They all even had this dark aura around them as one that was a female just stood out there on the side. Mizuki jumped back but had hit the wall with her foot accidentally and made a 'thud' and the chandelier fell down onto the floor, missing everyone but smashed into pieces on the floor. Their eyes widened. Kyoya looked in his black book," That was seven hundred thousand yen. Can you pay it off?" Her right eye twitched and said in a low voice," I didn't even do that." Hikaru and Kaoru went next to her," Actually," Kaoru started," We just fixed that." Hikaru finished.

Tamaki then snapped his fingers in an idea," Why don't you become a host? Just like Haruhi here has!" Mizuki rose an eyebrow," So that's the girls name?" She muttered a curse under her breath and Tamaki shook his head," No! This is a boy, male. Definitely not a female. Why would you think that?" She walked over and put her hand on Haruhi's chest and spoke, not caring that the guys and Haruhi were blushing," No matter what you say, a girl is a girl. She also didn't react like the normal male would. She is also short for her age and has feminine looks. You have to be an idiot to fall for that." The others just stared in shock until Kyoya faked a cough," Well, would you like to become a host?" She shrugged," It'll pay off my debt." Tamaki ran over," Then we need to take off your hood!" He took off the hood quickly and was pushed away quickly, her hood pulled back up.

"Urg..." Mizuki just stood there, her hands on her hood but then took a step back when Kyoya came over and took her sweat shirt off quickly to show a loose black t-shirt underneath. She had pale toned skin on her face that wore no make up with ice white hair that went to her hips and a thin fringe that went over her mismatch eyes, the left being a dark midnight blue and the right a light forest green. The eyes pointed up just a bit and her arms were smooth with faint muscles you could see. When Kyoya took off her sweat shirt, it showed her jeans just rested on her hips with a white belt and sideways so it would show a little bit of her hip. Her shirt was baggy but you could see her developing breasts already. _'Probably a medium b-cup,'_ Haruhi thought, not minding that she was a bit flat chested. No one noticed Kyoya giving her a note with everyone's names on it and faces.

Mizuki then blushed and covered her face as everyone stared," Don't look at me like that." She muttered and hid behind the biggest thing there was that was closest to her, which was actually Mori," Sorry Mori-senpai." She said to him when he just nodded. Honey then came from behind him and smiled at her," Hi! I'm Honey! You are?" "Mizuki Siena. Nice to meet you." Her voice was low again as she talked. He blinked," Ara, you're not full Japanese?" Tamaki froze," Yo-you're not full Japanese?"Kyoya pushed up his glasses," Siena is half Korean and half Japanese. But you are half Japanese and half French." He stood up and went over to her. They made eye contact for a while before she picked something up from the top of his head," There was a mushroom growing on your head senpai. You must be really dirty right now."

Tamaki started crying," Mama help me! Our second daughter is being mean to me!" His tears were like a fast river going down a steep hill and he was running to Kyoya," Don't bring me into this." He then suddenly went to a corner and started growing mushrooms. "How and why?" Mizuki asked Kyoya while still being behind Mori," When he's sad he does that." " That's a little over board though. He must be a drama queen. Can I call him an idiot king?" Kyoya shrugged and then walked away to Hikaru and Kaoru," Do you guys still have 'that' outfit? Your mother wanted someone to try it on right? Why don't we let Siena try it on for you?" The trio smirked," Of course we have it Kyoya." Kaoru started," We'll bring it right now." Hikaru finished and they both ran and came back in five seconds and said simultaneously,"Here you go."

"Oh Siena! They got an outfit for you," Haruhi said, seeing the hanger and the cloth over it. She stepped out from behind Mori slowly and went behind Haruhi, even if she was an inch or two taller. "Here's the dressing room Siena. If you need me, I'll be out here." She nodded and went in, closing the door. Siena put on the outfit and blushed when she looked in the mirror," I-i'm done Haruhi." She opened the door to see Haruhi nowhere in sight and went out to the front and saw everyone at some couches and a table. Honey had noticed her first," Siena-chan, come over here!" The client rose an eyebrow," Honey-chan, who is that?" He smiled at her," That's our new hostess, Siena-chan!" Mori pat his head," Calm down. She's coming."

Siena was in front of them now and she smiled nervously," H-hi Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." She wore a grey off-shoulder shirt with sleeves that go to her wrists and fall down a bit (like in a kimono but only a little bit) that hugged her figure and light blue denim short-shorts with black leggings underneath. Honey gasped," You look like more of a girl in those clothes than your other ones Siena-chan!" She shrugged," I guess so." Kyoya then came over to them," Do you like the outfit Siena? Kaoru and Hikaru must be delighted that you actually wore it." She shrugged,"I guess." "It's also good that you wore a white bra today." Her eyes widened," W-what did you say?" He rolled his eyes," You will cater to all the hosts' needs today. Like Haruhi did on 'his' first day. She looked over at him and nodded, remembering that she also had a scholarship and had a debt to pay.

**TBC...**

**What do you guys thing? Please tell me down below and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next one i estimate will be out on the 30th or the first day of July. By the way, if you were confused why I kept on reffering to Siena as a he in the beginning was because 1. she looks like the average male and 2. because whenever people refer to males and females, they usually say males( exp:... can't think up one right now. Sorry)... -Raven**


End file.
